The Red Thread Of Fate
by I Eat A Lot
Summary: Red thread of fate is for those who are destine to be together. However, what if the person you love is not the one destiny decides for you, would you accept fate and go with the flow? Or would you stay with the person you love anyway and at any cost?
1. Chapter 1

**If your story has being bothering by OVERNINETHOUDSANDS, my advice to you is BLOCKS HER AND IGNORES HER. I feel like it is not my place to say since she has left me alone, but a few authors have come to me saying overninethoudsand's links had discouraged them in writing. Hope this advice help somewhat. She won't touch your story if you block her. If she reviews as guest, you can simply remove it.**

**And yes, I know, another story. Sigh… it is so hard to not write a new one. I have been trying VERY HARD to not write a new one, but they are swimming inside my head. Too many stories want to come out while I cannot finish the ones I started.**

**Well, this is a series of one shots, and there will be more to come. It mostly base on RinSess paring, but there are chance that other pairs will be thrown in here too. Some of these stories will be somewhat open ending.**

**This chapter is not a new idea because I've write something similar to this before. For a moment I was debating if I should publish this, but since I've already wrote it, why not. Anyway, review please.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do you believe in the legend of the red threat? The threat of fate.

What if I told you I could see them?

It all started one morning sixteen years ago; it was my senior year in high school. I woke up on one ordinary morning that was not so ordinary because I saw a red threat tied onto my left pinky finger. I wondered what it was at the time. Tried as I might, I could not remove it, nor could I cut it lose. The threat extended endlessly. I did not know where it led or where it ended. It took me a while to realize what it was, but I realized all the same.

It was the legendary red threat of fate. The threat that tie to your destiny husband or wife. And I was the only who could see it.

I watched my mom and dad's threats magically straightened and shortened at their changed of distance in amazement. I smiled knowing they were meant to be with each other. The love they shared made me happy.

Walking to school, I noticed that everyone had one. People were walking around unaware of their threats. Some walked side by side or hand in hand with the person their threats connected with while some walked around unknown where their threats ended.

I was wondering where mine led too.

That was sixteen years ago.

I soon found out who my red threat was connected with.

It was shocking the hack out of me because he was not the one I had expected or hope to be connected to.

Who did I expect to be with you might ask?

My boyfriend, Sesshomaru Tashio.

But no, it was not with him.

My heart sank at the sight of his threat dragged to some unseen direction.

Even more surprising, my threat connected to one of my classmates name Kohaku. He was a nice guy and seemed to have an eye on me. The only problem was I did not love him. I was too deeply in love with Sesshomaru to see anyone else.

Same as Sesshomaru. He loved me and me alone too.

Many believed that Sesshomaru was incapable of love. Many did not even think he was capable of feeling emotions because of his cold stoic appearance. He was cold, I would not deny that. But I also knew that beneath his cold façade, there was a kind and warm side to him. The side that he showed only to me. Most importantly, he loved me. Loved me as much as I loved him.

I stared at Kohaku's hand in utter shock. He looked at his hand and knew that I could see the red threat. He could see it too.

He smiled.

I felt like crying but I was too stunned to even shade tears.

Kohaku told me he and I were fate to be together.

When he saw me the first time, I was already dating Sesshomaru, so he waited.

He always knew I would end up with him in the end so he waited. Waited for the day Sesshomaru and I would break up.

It was true that Kohaku and I were connected because I saw the red threat with my own eyes.

The only problem, the main one, was that I did not love him.

I was shaken so badly from the shock at the unwanted truth. I run out. I could not breathe and I had to get out of there. I made up excuses and went to the infirmary to escape.

Sesshomaru soon followed after me, concerned.

I threw myself at him, hugged him tightly as if my life depended on it.

I did not want to lose him. I love him too much. After being with him for two years, I could not imagine a life without him. He had already merged and became a part of me.

I did not want to face the cruel truth.

Why did I have to see the red threats?

Why did it not connect to Sesshomaru?

If I never saw it, I would have been content and happy with Sesshomaru.

I would not have this fear of losing him because I knew Sesshomaru loved me.

"What's wrong Rin," he asked in his deep monotone voice. It may sound cold to others, but not to me. His voice had always been warm when he talked to me.

"Don't leave me," I whispered in a shaky voice and held him tighter.

He was surprised at my strange behavior, but soothed me all the same.

"I won't go anywhere even if you tell me to." He assured me, kissing my crown lightly. I felt a warm sensation swell inside my chest, assuring me just how much I had been loved.

He held true to his word and stayed by my side that whole day. After that, whenever I needed him, he always came to me no matter where he was or what he was doing. Watching his actions made me certain that he was the one I loved.

I decided there and then whom I would spend my life with.

It matter not whom my threat connected to because I only want this beautiful man. Sesshomaru.

Kohaku had tried to hit on me a few times after that, but I blush him off. He was confidence that Sesshomaru and I would break up in the end and told me he would wait. That irritated me.

To be honest, his confidence scared me. It made me feel like it could come true, that Sesshomaru would leave me.

But Sesshomaru once again assured me that he would not leave me. That his warm protective hand would always be there ready to be hold any time I needed it.

So I let Kohaku wait.

I did not care how long he waited because I chose to love Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone.

We graduated and went to the same collage. All three of us, Sesshomaru, Kohaku and I.

Sesshomaru always made me smile and felt secured that I had made the right choice. Until she came alone.

Kagura. Sesshomaru's red string connected to hers.

I watched them in nervousness.

I was so afraid of what could happen. Of when it would happen. Of when our relationship would end.

Sesshomaru who never liked another girl seem to have a special bond when it came to Kagura. They slowly became friends.

My heart stopped every time I saw them together.

I've became so paranoid afraid that he would leave me.

The red strings that connected to their fingers shone brightly any time they were in front of me.

It hurt!

It hurt to know that he was fated to be with anther and not with me. I did not love him anyless than anyone, if not already the most, but why did the threat had to be tie with Kagura?

That threat should be mine.

Kohaku came to me and told me it was pointless to go against fate.

They were meant to be together same as us, Kohaku and I.

But I still loved Sesshomaru.

I loved him.

Only him.

As much as I told myself not to feel bothered by the red string, to trust and have faith in Sesshomaru, I could not.

I ended up having a break down.

Sesshomaru came to me, asking what had been bothering me.

I was so weak at that moment. So scared.

I did not want to lose him. I might not survive if I lose him.

Kohaku was not Sesshomaru.

He was not the man I loved.

But with my state of mind, I would not be surprise if Sesshomaru left me. He hated weak people and I had become so weak and clingy.

But I could no longer hold it in.

I told him about the threats.

I told him that we were not connected.

That he was connected with some else.

I cried.

I told him my feared of him taking off with Kagura. In that one weak moment I blurt out everything.

He surprised me with a tight hug.

"I don't know who my fated person or who yours is, and I don't care to find out. You are the only one I want." He confessed. "I will not allow any man to take you from me. If his fingers has the threats that connect to your, I will chops his fingers off. You're mine and mine alone." He said darkly, yet possessively. Somehow I found it funny and chuckled weakly among the sobs. He pulled me closer into his embrace. I loved his warm and protective embrace.

"You are the woman I choose and there will be no others. If being friends with Kagura makes you feel uneasy, I will not associate with her again."

I thought it was only pretty words, the words that he used to calm me down and warm my heart. But Sesshomaru was serious about it. He stopped associated with Kagura. I felt bad and told him it was okay if he wanted to remain friends with her. I wanted to trust him.

"Kagura is tolerable compares to other women. However if she makes you feel that uneasy, I see no point in associate with her. We are not close to begins with."

Then our lives went on.

Sesshomaru slowly made me feel secured of our love. There were so many times that our relationship were hanging on a threat, so many problems that threaten to part him from me, but we had one thing in comment that kept us together. We feelings that we would not letting each other go no matter what.

We got marry after we graduated from collage had found stable jobs.

Kohaku finally gave up. He looked sad, but he wished me good luck.

Kagura went aboard and I never heard of her again.

Years passed, and our family grew.

Sesshoamru and I had two beautiful children.

I still don't know how our mirage will end. I don't know if we would always be this happy in the future, but I know one thing for sure. No matter what happen, I will not regret the choice I've made.

Because I've followed my heart and married to the man I loved. Even if he is not one man fate had chosen for me.

But it was the choice I made myself with both heart and mind.

I am happy because Sesshoamru is my husband.

The husband I love with my whole heart.

My Sesshomaru.

.

Monday, November 25, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if people can really fight against fate because I can't see fate. But I do know that not everyone ends up with their soul mate. For example, in history there were times when a man can marry many wives. And in the legend, as I understand, one person's red threat only connects to another person.**

**However, one of the Chinese emperors had over 1000 wives. So yes, after being married to him there's no way for them to be remarry to another man. He's the emperor. That means those woman were never end up with their destine soul mate unless miracle had happens. There are more cases like that, but let's just leave it here.**

**Also I do believe in choices and decisions. We might have a certain kind of fate to follow, but I do belief that humans have free will in making their own choices. One simple decision could make a different in life. Even if fate has a big influent in life, it doesn't control everything. There's always free will come in to the play. Or at least that's what I believe. Now enjoy the story :D**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

**.**

Fate.

Is there any way for us to fight it? Or are we bond to follow it without a say?

Because I can see the red threats of fates, I've noticed a few things in relationships I did not see before.

Why or how I could see the red threads I do not know. But it makes me wondered.

I don't know how my relationship with Sesshomaru will end. I honestly don't know even after I have been marrying to him for over nine years. I'm still afraid. Afraid of what I could not fight against.

The only thing I know is that we love each other. I love him more than anything and I would not leave his side. I am happy marrying to him and hope it will stay so for the rest of our lives. I will never regret marrying him.

I don't know how much power the red threads have over us.

But as I've watched my brother-in-low, Inuyasha's, fate, it's saddened me.

In my last year of high school, sixteen years ago, I started to see the red thread for the first time. Mine as well as everyone else's.

However, I paid closer attention to Inuyasha's because he was my husband's half-brother. Also, his case had been somewhat special. It was tragic.

At first, Inuyasha's thread was no different from others; a red thread tied to his left pinky finger. And of course it was connected to a girl's. Her name was Kikyo. She was kindhearted, independent, strong will, fair, and smart. I liked her.

Inuyasha had been going out with her for a year by the time I started to see the red thread. They matched each other perfectly, I always thought.

Kikyo was calm and she had the majestic aura around her. She treated Inuyasha with love and respect. Her calmness seemed to rub off on Inuyasha who had always been quick temper, had a bad mouth, quick to snap with a sharp tongue. He was calmer and more peaceful when he was next to her. I thought they would have a happily ever after together. Because even fate approved of them and had their string bonded. I was jealous because unlike mine as Sesshomaru's, their red thread was connected.

They would surely have a happy marriage life, was what I thought.

But tragedy happened.

On one cold winter day that year, Kikyo was taken from Inuyasha. She was hit by a drunk driver.

I watch their red thread severed in front before my eyes.

My heart ached at the sight of it. I wondered what would happen to Inuyasha as I watched him suffer. He shade tears for the first time… for Kikyo.

The grief changed him so much. I wondered if he would ever return to his old lively self.

Then Kagome, Kikyo's younger sister, came into his life and slowly healed his pain; mended his hollow heart whole. She breathed life back into him and painted his gray world back to colors again.

I watched them bickered every day. They gave off the total opposite feelings from when Inuyasha was with Kikyo. With Kikyo, they gave off a peaceful picture. Kikyo was the calm river while Inuyasha was the gentle breeze.

With Kagome, they were heat and passionate. They were like oil and fire that could not help but burn when they were close to each other and became one.

No matter what feelings they gave off, it was clear that they were in love. At that time I was in my second year of college and Inuyasha was in his first. Kagome was still in her last year of high school. I was too occupied with my own problems regarding Kohaku and Kagura. But I always kept an eye on Inuyasha because he had just lost his destine woman.

I was happy to see the changes in Inuyasha and I could tell Kagome was content with him too. They looked so happy together. I was hoping their happiness would last. I hoped nothing would come in between them.

Everything went smoothly. They dated for three years until Inuyasha went down on knee, holding up a ring to her.

Kagome's hands flew to cover her mouth, accepted it with the biggest smile on her face.

Everything was so perfect. They were looking forward to their wedding.

Before the wedding, everything came crashing down!

Kagome was caught cheating on him.

No, she was not cheating on him, but she was drugged and took advantage of.

But what shaken me the most was the man who abused Kagome' right, Naraku. Naraku's red thread was connected to Kagome's. He was her soul mate.

That moment I wanted to cry in Inuyasha's stead.

How could fate be so cruel? She was his joy and life!

Why did fate decided to intervene in their love and took her away from him?

I felt so dreadful knowing what was about to come their ways.

Was their love not matter? Did they have no say in it? Or was fate so strong that their relationship would break no matter what?

Even if it would break Inuyasha, would fate still part her from him? Was fate had no mercy?

I watched from the sideline, helping and supporting them in any way I could.

Maybe because I saw Sesshomaru and myself in them. We were the people who loved each other, but were not fated to be together.

Inuyasha was shaken so badly at the sight of her with another man. It was not easy for him to forgive her, but after he learned the truth, he took Kagome back. They solved the misunderstanding and he swore to protect her. It was not her fault and he still loved her. They gave it a second chance and tried to make it work.

But it was not so simple. Naraku always came in between them. He had targeted Kagome and he would not let her go. The saddest part was that fate was on Naraku's side.

Kagome and Inuyasha fought so frequently because of him. They had always fought before, but not this kind of serious fights. They ended up taking a break from each other.

And at one moment of weakness, Naraku took advantage of her again.

She ended up with his child inside her womb.

Many complicated things happened and happened too fast. She ended up marrying him.

Inuyasha was devastated.

He felt betrayed.

He felt hurt.

Even so there was one unbreakable truth. Inuyasha was still in love with Kagome and vice versa.

Correction, they are still in love with each other.

Watching their cruel fate played out made me anxious. It made me question when fate would decide to part me from Sesshomaru?

Are we so powerless against fate?

I watched helplessly as the years flew by. I could do nothing for Inuyasha and Kagome who had suffered all those times.

Inuyasha had been dating other women here and there. Some of the girls he introduced to us were beautiful, kind, smart and lovely. But I did not see the sparkles in his eyes like when he was dating Kikyo, or the tinkles of joys when he looked at Kagome.

The red string that had been severed hanging loosely down his left pinky finger.

Is he fated be alone forever?

Kagome's life is no better than Inuyasha's.

Naraku is evil by nature and he doesn't change. He is going around messing with other women. He treated Kagome so badly but Kagome is a head strong woman who would stand up against him when he was in the wrong. It always ended up in physical abuses.

Naraku loves to see Kagome suffer, she told me once. It was for revenge because Kagome look almost exactly like Kikyo, the woman Naraku had fall in love with. The woman who never glanced his way once. So he took his rage out on Kagome, Kikyo's sister.

He wants to see her suffer.

I wish there's something we could do for her.

I wish she could be free.

Kagome had tried, but she always ended up back inside Naraku's arms.

Was there no way to sever the fate that ties her to Naraku?

Even when she was suffering so badly?

.

* * *

.

**Inu POV**

.

It had been years since Kikyo passed away and Kagome had got married, yet his heart still feels hollow. Some said time heals everything, but it seemed to not always be true.

His life felt empty.

Inuyasha was lying on his bed; all the lights in his room was turned off while he stared at the ceiling. It was nearly ten in the evening.

He heard the news about Kagome's life, how she was fighting with Naraku every day, how he cheated on her, how she was abused. Inuyasha wanted so badly to walk into her life and simply took her hand and run off into the sunset together.

But he knew it was impossible. Life was not that simple.

One thing though, he could not understand why Kagome would endure such torment marriage. She was not the weak type of woman, and yet she stayed with the bastard.

How long would she stay with him and his hell?

And how long… How long would Inuyasha fool himself into waiting? She would not come back. When would he move on? It had nearly been a decade. It was time to move on.

Yet… here he was… waiting.

He told himself there was no point in crying over spilled milk, and yet, he was still waiting.

His apartment was still the same and he knew it would always be this way. Maybe he was destined to be alone.

But there were nights, like tonight, when he imagined she came knocking at his door.

He would open the door and pull her into his embrace, holding her tight.

He would love her and treat her right.

He would make sure that she was happy with every single strength he had. He would spend every breath of his life treasuring her.

He would never let another man's dirty hands harm her again.

But it was all but wishful thinking.

Maybe the darkness had messed up with his head to have such cheesy thought.

He chuckled lightly at his pathetic self.

The sound of someone was knocking on the door loudly was heard, disturbing his silence.

_Kagome?_

Inuyasha laughed inwardly at the silly thought.

Shaking his head to dismiss it, he walked to open the door. He wondered who it could be. Not many visited him at this hour. Especially one came unannounced.

"Coming, coming," he shouted at the door as he strode toward it.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked whoever the baster was that decided to annoy him, opening the door. However, he stopped in his track. He felt as if time had stopped.

Standing in front of him, smiling weakly and hesitantly at him was...

"K-Kagome?"

* * *

**And here's the end. I don't like writing in first person because the grammars is too complicated. Okay, let me whine a bit. I don't know why but I have been feeling so drain lately. I feel sleepy and not wanting to do anything, read, write, or daily routines. Not even lifting my arms because I feel like I have no strength. Just simply brained. Anyway, thanks a bunch for the reviews D:**

**Icegirljenni:** Yeah, that would be a disaster because human is not always obedience. :D

**Guest:** As you have said, no one can see the red threat of fate or know exactly how fate would go so we cannot say for sure that it is impossible to go against it. Because it just simple, we don't know. :D I'm not saying that fate is not real, but since we don't know for sure, fate is not absolute. Thanks for the review :D

**Sayanamaca:** thanks.

**Tarrah36:** I know how you feel. Especially ones I want them to be together so badly :D

**Smpt:** I think it is because the fact that you know they are not meant to be together and that it was an open ending. Something could always goes wrong. Thanks for the review as always :D

**Cpsullivan2:** About Kohaku, well, I don't really know how he see it, but he has always seen it. :D and yes, it would drive me crazy too if I were in Rin's shoes. Thanks for the review :D

**Nixcky**: yep, I just realized the wrong spelling of thread when I was writing chapter 2. Thanks for the review and pointing that out. I am too lazy right now so i won't fix it yet. :D I hope you like this chapter too :D

.

Tuesday, November 26, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**At first I thought I ended chapter 2 the way it was with an open ending, but since the reviews wants it differently, I will continue it as a story instead. I think there should be 2 more chapters, I don't know for sure. I don't know when it will be update either. **

**I don't feel like writing at all right now, but because I have been writing so often that it doesn't feel right if I don't write. The next chapter for "Love Lust Attraction" has been started about two or three weeks ago, but cannot finish it so I don't know when the next chapter will be published. Just think I should let you guys know. **

**Thanks for the read and don't forget to review again. :D**

* * *

_Standing in front of him, smiling weakly and hesitantly at him was..._

_"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, still was not fully registered that she was truly in front of him._

_._

"H-hello," she greeted him. That moment she was not sure if she should be here. "I was, I was in the area…" she trailed off, wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. She gulped and started to fidget. It had been years since she had last seen him.

"Wanna come in?" Inuyasha invited, opening the door wider for her. His eyes held her face, refused to look away as if she would disappear if he blinked.

"Sure," she calmed down a little and slowly stepped inside. Kagome looked around the room, not much had changed, she noted. Everything almost looked the same way as she remembered. She heard the sound of the door softly shut behind her.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked .

"I told you, I was in the area," she turned to face the door where Inuyasha was walking toward her.

"At this hour?" he pressed. He knew there was more than that for her to show up here this late after all those years.

Kagome's eyes widened at his comment before they started to fill with sadness.

"I should go." She told him and started toward the door, walking past him. He was right that she should not be here and at such late hour.

However, before she could reach the door, he grasped her wrist and pulled her back into his embrace. He held her tight, so tight that she thought her bones were crushed.

"I won't let you go." He told her as he tightened his hold on her.

"I-Inuyasha?" She did not expect the hug, not that she mind, but now she was not sure how to respond to this.

"Do you know how many times I've dream of you coming back here? How many times I promised myself I will never let you go if you were in front of me again. …No, I will not let you go."

Kagome was lost for word. The fear and desperate in his voice told her more than she needed to know. He was still in love with her and he meant every word he said. He wanted her here. She was so stunned she could not move, but slowly lifted her arms to wrap around his back.

It felt so unreal.

Never had she thought she would be inside his warm embrace again. The embrace that she loved and yearned for. The strong protective arms that could make her feel safe even if the world were to collide.

How much she had missed him.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth. He had not changed. He was still the same Inuyasha she remembered. His back and shoulders were still as wide as before, his muscles were still as solid, and his muscular soothing scent that she loved was still the same. For a moment she felt as if times had rewind. As if nothing had ever changed and their worlds were still evolve around each other's.

"I- Inuyasha." She found herself murmured softly. It felt so peaceful here. She felt like she could finally rest a little after all those tiredly years of struggling and fighting with Naraku.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked again, softer this time.

Kagome did not know how to answer.

"I don't know. I was driving around the city, needing some fresh air. I didn't really care where I was going. But when I realized, found myself here."

A gentle but smug grin appeared on Inuyasha's lips.

"I've miss you too," he confessed, one of his big hands gently stroke her raven hair.

She could not help but smiled a little. "What have you done to the real Inuyasha?" she teased him because he had never been this open with his feelings in the past. He had always been shy and had a hard time expressing how he felt.

"The hell are you talking about?" he spoke in his usual rude but familiar tone she had missed so badly, still holding each other tightly.

"It isn't like you to confess that you missed me."

"Keh. It's been years. I'm a grown man now."

She chuckled softly at his comment.

"So you were a kid when we were dating?"

"I was a man then too!" He protested heatedly. But his voice suddenly took a serious tone which made Kagome tensed as well, "It's just… I've have enough regret for the past years that I could not tell you how I truly feel. I should have told you more often that I missed you and wanted you close. And that I," he had become emotional, something he hated. His throat felt tight, "That I love you." He voice was barely a whisper, but it rang clear to her ears. "I still love you and love you so much."

Kagome's body froze for a moment. To hear those words from him again and in presentence made her heart ached and pounded like crazy. She felt warm, sad yet happy, guilty, regret, yearning, loved, protected, and hurt all at once. Warm tears were dripping down her beautiful eyes without her will and wet her soft cheeks.

She berried her face into his neck, holding him with all her strength, crying silently.

She knew she still loved him. She always loved him and only him.

There were times when she hoped he would still love her too, but she was too afraid to even hope. She thought he would surly hate her after what happened in the past. How she suddenly got married to Naraku after they broke up.

Knowing that Inuyasha was still loved her made her heart swell with happiness. So happy that she could not help but cried.

They belonged to each other.

They always had and they should never part in the first place.

Kagome's place was beside Inuyasha; that's the place she belonged.

* * *

**Taraah36**: In a way yes, but she was drugged and drunk, I should have mention that in the story. Oh well. As for the child, he/she is one of the reasons why she's with Naraku. I don't seemed to have as much problem hurting other characters that are not Rin and Sess :P Evil I know. :D

**Cpsullivan2**: Thanks for pointing out the part with Kikyo. I never thought of that :D It's so true. Rin should stop worrying. But still, it's hard to do though.

**Starfireten**: Yep, since you've asked, I will try. Thanks for the review :D

**Jia Yi**: Don't worry about it. I won't consider you flaming me unless you call me names without reasons. If it were different in opinions, we could argue 'till the end of the world and I won't point a knife at you. (I rather not argue if I could avoid it though) I do understand why you try to point it out to me because if I see someone misrepresent my culture, I would try to correct them also. (Or maybe not since I hate debates)

I will not claim to be an expert in the area that I am not. I don't know much about the red threat, that I confessed. I've watched many Chinese movies and grew up with them, but never drilled into them before. However, I do know pretty well how some people views fate and how they belief how it work.

First of all, how many red threads can one person have? I tried to google for it, but not much luck. Not only one? If all those concubines were fated to be with the emperor, I could only imagine all those threads tied and tangled around him.

But can we truly claim that all those women were fated to be his concubines? All of them? We know and agreed that people could make mistake and marry to the wrong person. And as many have belief, if that were to happen, fate will correct it.

But what if some of those women that were picked by the emperor were simply picked by lust and not because of fate? Could they still escape the emperor after became his concubine? As I can see, the chance was close to 0. And as I've said, there's not proves that all the thousand women were fated to marry him.

And if they were truly fated to be doom inside his castle, did that mean that the emperor was destine to be clouded by lust? That he could not choose and it was impossible for him to change his way of living because fate had made him so? That he had absolutely no said or decision to not accept more concubines? Because there would not be that many concubines to begin with if he was not so lustful in the first place.

In the few religions that I've known, they beliefs that people can chose how to live their lives, be a good or a bad person, and mostly told them to live as a good person. They often teach people to not be blind by lust, which the emperor was. If all those women were truly destine to be with him, did that mean he was destine to be a bad emperor who cannot help but wants more beautiful women? That it was not his fault that some of those women only have a husband for a short time and not loved afterward? That he DID NOT entire responsible in his actions because fate had made him do it? Of course, if all those concubines were fated to be doom inside the palace, then he was doom to summon them as well.

As for your acquaintance; you said she was told she was fated to be alone, which it turned out to be true. However, what about her husbands' fates? Were they fated to die young? Or did they die because they married someone whose fate was sealed to be alone?

If they were fated to die either way, would it change other women's fates if your acquaintance did not marry them? If she followed the fortune and followed the way of monk, never got married, those men would end up marrying someone else; then would their wives' fates be changed because the men would die and leave those women widows?

And if her husbands died because they married to her, does that mean she had changed their fates? Because if she did not marry them, they would still be alive and could have a family and possible children of their owns with other women.

So if it were true that they die so your acquaintance's fate could come true, does that means one person's fate could be affect by other people's fate?

I may not be Chinese and the Red thread is not my specialty, but I also come from the background where fate and destiny are strongly belief and worth ship. So yes, I know pretty well how some people belief that fate cannot be changed and is absolute.

However, this is some of my personal experience. My parent sometimes took me to the temples and one time a monk was telling me my future. Oh he knew what he was doing alright. He knew about my strange sleeping habit which was not common in my community even though that was the only time I met him. He even told me I had 3 pieces of laundry that need to be finished washing. Yes he was spot on. There's no way for him to know the specify number of the laundry unless he truly knew his stuff.

He told me I would be marry at the age of 18, which when I was 18 there was a candidate who was interested in me that way. If I had chosen to belief and pursued the person, I would have been married. I might even end up with a child now.

However, I think 18 is too young to get marry, so I blushed it off.

I am now no longer 18 and am still single. So yes, sometime you have a say in it.

I am not saying that I have gone against fate, I dare not to be so arrogant, but I am saying that free will do exists. If that time I believed the monk and hung onto his every word as if it was absolute, the fortune would have come true; me married at 18. But because I did not follow it, the only way for that fortune to become true is if someone could turn back in time.

I also have an acquaintance that was told, by a different fortune teller of course, that he would NOT HAVE ANY children. I'm not sure how many kids he has now because it has been a few years since I last heard of him, but he had 2 the last time I saw him.

Another friend of mind was told she would end up marrying a married man. But no, she marries a man who never has a wife before and lives happily now.

Same as you, I am not challenging anyone or claiming that I am right, I hate debates really, and always respect other people's beliefs even if I don't agree with them. What I am trying to say here is that human has free will. There are something call karma in Buddhism religion that would determine your next life.

Wow, I just realize that your fate is already in your hands, if your religion belief in karma and reincarnation that is. Whatever will happen next life is up to how you lived this life of yours so it's up to you to decide how you want to build it.

To me, fate and destiny is like the finishing line on a certain road that you have to reach, but you can chose how you would go there. You can walk at your pace, or chose to slack of, go in a dash, fight against it, abandon it, stray out of the road, or simply accept the rule and finish the job as appoints. It's all up to you.

So in a way, unless you are drugged and became impair at thinking, you always have a choice. There's always a possibility for something else. For example, one of the concubines is destine to live and die in the palace at old age, but because she doesn't want to, she committed suicide the day she knew she was going to the palace to escape that fate. That's her freewill.

This is MY PERSONAL beliefs of fate and destiny. I belief in freewill and choices and decisions. Because I believe people should take responsible for their actions because they were the one who makes the choice. But as I've say, this is personal. Wow, it seemed like I've just written an essay here. Sorry if it bored you and I'm totally fine if you disagree with me. Just want to expressed my thoughts.

**Smpt**: I did not plan for it to be deep or anything. I just, well, I was thinking about how feelings and fate could be different and so on. I am one who don't like to be told what to think or how to feel. as for the story, I'm glad that you enjoyed it :D

**Hazy Daisy**: sorry for making you cried, again. I did not intent for it to be so sad. And thank you so much for the high praised. I don't normally go with sad ending, so there's some hope :D As for the red thread idea, i have read one too many manga that the couple end up together because of the red threat. i just want to tell it from a different angle is all. :)

**Sticy17**: I am updating :D thanks for the review. :)

.

Saturday, November 30, 2013


End file.
